Can you convince me?
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch.
1. Ngày lễ thiếu nhi và những kế hoạch

**Author**: SilverStar 5746  
**Translater**: Wings89  
**Link**: fanfiction .net/s/6192267/1/  
**Disclaimer**: Ko gì thuộc về dịch giả

**Chap 1: Ngày lễ thiếu nhi và những kế hoạch**

**_(Ai's POV)_**

Tôi thức dậy vào sáng sớm, toàn thân đau nhức vì cuộc chiến với Tổ chức vừa qua.Tôi nằm thượt trên giường, suy nghĩ về những gì đã xảy ra suốt thời gian qua.

Cuối cùng thì tổ chức Áo đen cũng bị FBI và CIA triệt hạ. Hầu hết các thành viên bị bắt. Một số khác tự sát, như Gin. Qủa là hơi ngu ngốc, nhưng tôi đoán là ko cần lo lắng về việc anh ta hiện hồn về kiếm tôi trả thù. Vermouth vẫn sống cuộc sống bình thường, vì cô ấy đã thả tôi và Kudou, FBI tin rằng cô ấy ko xấu, tuy nhiên họ vẫn phải để mắt tới cô trong một thời gian. Cuối cùng, tôi đã được tự do và ko còn lo sợ những cuộc truy bắt.

Kudou để tôi nghỉ ngơi vài ngày sau khi chế thuốc giải, bởi những vết thương của chúng tôi từ cuộc chiến đó vẫn còn ê ẩm. Cậu ấy cũng muốn tôi tận hưởng hương vị của tự do và hạnh phúc. Tôi đắm mình trong niềm vui một chút, nhưng vẫn giữ cho mình kép kín vừa đủ- như trước đây. Tôi ko thể bộc lộ quá nhiều cảm xúc, bởi lẽ duy nhất khi tổ chức sụp đổ, cũng là lúc tôi phải đối diện với tình yêu của mình giành cho Kudou. Có thể là tôi ko biểu hiện ra, nhưng tất cả những gì tôi làm đều vì cậu ấy. Cậu ấy cũng biết được một chút, khi tôi bắt đầu điều chế thuốc giải.

Tôi đã phá hỏng cuộc sống bình thường của cậu ấy và Mouri-san. Tôi đã đưa cậu ấy viên thuốc giải để cậu ấy khôi phục lại như cũ. Chắc chắn rằng nó sẽ làm trái tim tôi tan nát, khi phải nhìn Kudou-kun và Mouri-san ở bên nhau. Nhưng tôi ko thể ích kỷ. Cuộc sống hoàn hảo của cậu ấy đã bị huỷ hoại- và đó là lỗi của tôi.Cậu ấy ko hề đổ lỗi cho tôi, bởi cậu ấy cũng biết rằng tôi đã chịu áp lực thế nào khi chính tay chế đạo loại thuốc đó. Nhưng tôi vẫn đổ lỗi cho bản thân mình. Tôi- một nhà khoa học độc ác, sẽ ko có bất kỳ cơ hội nào để so bì với thiên thần yêu quý của cậu ấy, Mouri-san.

Tôi có lý do để lạnh nhạt với Mouri, vì cô ấy giống chị gái tôi. Giống như cuộc sống muốn chế nhạo tôi về cái chết của chị, khi cho tôi gặp một người giống hệt chị ấy. Ngoài ra, lý do thứ hai là tôi đã yêu Kudou-kun, mà cô ấy là người đã lấy mất trái tim của cậu ta.

-Tiếng rơi vỡ loảng xoảng-

Uhm, chắc chắn là suy nghĩ của tôi đã bị gián đoạn. Có vẻ như bác Agasa đã thức. Ông ấy lại làm bể thứ gì nữa đây? Tôi nhảy ra khỏi giường để thay quần áo và làm bữa sáng cho ông. Sau khi mặc quần áo, tôi đi vào phòng tắm để rửa mặt. Rồi tôi bước vào bếp.

"Bác Agasa, bác vừa làm bể món gì nữa thế?", tôi hỏi với một giọng đơn điệu và gương mặt lãnh cảm. Tôi sẽ ko để ai nhìn thấy nỗi buồn của mình, nhất là nỗi buồn đó lại xuất phát từ một tên đàn ông.

"Chỉ là...một cốc cafe nữa thôi mà", ông trả lời với nụ cười bối rối

Lần nữa? Đây là lần thứ 3 trong tuần! Tôi tự hỏi là điều gì đang diễn ra trong tâm trí ông ấy. Tôi quyết định bắt đầu bữa sáng mà ko có thêm bất cứ lời nào nữa. Đó là 10 phút im lặng, trước khi nó bị phá vỡ.

"Ai-kun, cháu biết nơi họp của đội thám tử nhí rồi chứ?", bác Agasa hỏi.

"Vâng, ở công viên, như cũ", tôi đáp lại khi đang hoàn tất phần nấu nướng.

Sau đó, tôi dọn ra cho bác Agasa và ăn vội bữa sáng của mình. Tôi trở về phòng với những suy nghĩ rối ren, trong khi chờ đợi bác Agasa nhấm nháp bữa ăn. Uhm, tôi phải vượt qua những ý nghĩ bi quan đó bây giờ. Đây là những ngày cuối cùng bên Nhóm thám tử nhí, trước khi trở về là Shiho Miyano. Đi chơi với chúng, thỉnh thoảng tôi mới cười. Hôm nay tôi sẽ cười nhiều hơn, và khiến chúng vui vẻ hơn mọi ngày. Chúng vẫn chưa biết những tin tức mới. Rồi tôi nghe tiếng bát đĩa va vào nhau, đoán chừng bác Agasa đã ăn xong.

Tôi đứng lên và đi xuống bếp, ko thấy bác Agasa đâu cả. Tôi phải nhanh chóng rửa sạch bát đĩa, rồi chạy ra công viên nơi lủ trẻ đang chờ.

Khi tôi đến nơi, chỉ thấy mỗi Mitsu. Trông cậu ấy có vẻ lo lắng. Cậu đang ngồi trên ghế chờ đợi những thành viên khác. Tôi ngồi xuống chiếc ghế kế bên, hơi xa Mitsu, tôi biết cậu ấy đang lo lắng điều gì. Câu trả lời sẽ đến trong...5...4..3...2..1..

"Haibara-san, tớ...tớ muốn hỏi một chuyện...", Tsuburaya-kun lắp bắp

Bingo! Cậu bắt đầu nói, bởi đây sẽ là cơ hội duy nhất để cậu ấy thú thật lòng mình với tôi. Kudou-kun và tôi đã báo cho họ biết bọn tôi sắp đi xa.

"Sao?", tôi nói với giọng ko thay đổi.

"Cậu...cậu đi chơi với tớ?", cậu ấy hỏi nhỏ

"Không, xin lỗi. Trái tim tớ đã bị một người khác lấy đi rồi", tôi nói nhẹ nhàng, nhưng rất rõ ràng. Tôi sẽ ko để bất kỳ ai chạm vào tim mình, một lần nữa. Vì Kudou-kun đã làm nó tan vỡ. Vì thế, nó ko còn sử dụng được nữa. Dù sao cậu bé cũng nhỏ hơn tôi tới 10 tuổi, đó cũng là 1 vấn đề nếu tôi đồng ý.

"Ai vậy?", cậu ấy thì thầm.

"Một người cậu biết rất rõ", tôi đáp lại, và đứng dậy bỏ đi. Tôi muốn tìm Yoshida-san theo cách của mình.

"Chào buổi sáng, Ai-chan", cô bé cười thật tươi với tôi.

"Chào buổi sáng", tôi trả lời lại. Ko thấy Kudou-kun. Tôi cá là cậu ta quên béng đi rồi.

"Để tớ đi tìm Kudou-kun", tôi nói với Ayumi.

"Uh, tớ sẽ dẫn Genta-kun tới", cô bé nói trước khi chạy đi.

Tôi đi nhanh về hướng văn phòng thám tử. Lý do hợp lý nhất là cậu ta đã quên.Một nụ cười tự mãn thoáng qua trong tôi. Tôi gõ cửa, và một ai đó bước ra. Là Kudou-kun.

"Ôí, Haibara, cậu làm gì ở đây thế?"

"Kudou-kun, bộ não thám tử của cậu đi nghỉ mát rồi sao? Cậu quên rằng chúng ta có hẹn với đám nhóc tới công viên hôm nay à?", tôi nhếch mày nhìn cậu ấy, và nụ cười tự mãn hiện trên môi.

"Ôi trời, tớ quên mất", cậu ấy đánh bàn tay lên mặt, khi bắt đầu nhớ ra.

"Vậy nên tốt nhất là cậu nhanh lên", tôi nói vọng lại khi quay xuống nửa cầu thang, nghe tiếng cậu ấy hét với Mouri-san là cậu phải đi công viên. Cậu ta đuổi kịp tôi khi tôi bước xuống vỉa hè.

" Ai sẵn sàng rồi?", cậu ấy hỏi.

" Mitsu và Ayumi, Genta chắc cũng đã tới vì Ayumi đi gọi rồi"

"Vậy chuyện gì đã xảy ra lúc tớ còn ở nhà?"

" Xảy ra chuyện của tớ, vì Mitsu tỏ tình với tớ. Ngoài ra ko có gì nữa"

"Cậu ấy đã làm vậy àh?", Kudou cười

"Uh, cậu ấy đã làm, và tớ từ chối"

"Tại sao?"

"Lý của của tôi ko giống như cậu"

Chúng tôi ko nói gì vì đã đến công viên. Kudou-kun vẫn còn phân vân về câu trả lời của tôi. Tôi nhìn thấy Mitsu vẫn đang sốc, còn Genta và Ayumi thì đang cố gắng an ủi cậu bé. Họ vẫn ko biết nguyên nhân cậu ấy bị shock. Tôi cười nhạt khi thấy điều đó. Tôi ko nghĩ là cậu bé lại hi vọng nhiều hi vọng. Tôi chưa từng thích cậu ấy. Điều duy nhất là sự biết ơn khi cậu ấy cứu tôi khỏi toà tháp đôi. Nhưng nó cũng sẽ vô dụng nếu ko có sự nhanh nhạy của Kudou-kun, khi cậu ta nhìn thấy những cột băng bằng đá, và sút chiếc mũ bảo hiểm để phá vỡ nó. Tôi ko muốn đùa cợt với trái tim mình, khi nó đã tan vỡ, và chữa lành bởi một cậu bé nhỏ hơn tôi 10 tuổi.

"Kudou-kun", tôi rít lên với kẻ đang đi bên cạnh.

"Sao?"

"Cậu đã nói với họ là chúng ta sẽ đi chưa?"

"Rồi, và chúng ta sẽ giành cả ngày để đi chơi với chúng, nên chúng sẽ ko buồn nhiều đâu"

Chúng tôi tới gần bọn trẻ. Kudou, thỉnh thoảng tôi vẫn câm lặng để ko nhận ra cảm xúc của mình. Ko phải là tôi ko muốn để cậu tìm ra. Nhưng có thể tôi sẽ nói cho cậu biết trước lúc tôi đi. Cậu thận chí cũng ko nhận ra khi tôi đã nhiều lần thú nhận với cậu trước đây, và mặc dù sau đó, tôi thường cười và nói " Chỉ đùa thôi", nên, nó giống như là những lời thú tội giả vậy.

"Này các cậu, tớ và Haibara sẽ đi Mỹ trong vài ngày nữa", Kudou lên tiếng.

"Uh, bố mẹ tớ rất nhớ tớ nên muốn tớ về với họ. Haibara sẽ đi theo vì bố mẹ tớ ko muốn cậu ấy trở thành gánh nặng cho bác Agasa"

"Tại sao", Ayumi khóc.

Genta và Mitsu thì vỗ về cô bé.

"Mẹ của Edogawa-kun rất nhớ cậu ấy. Chúng tớ chẳng còn cách nào khác.", tôi cố gắng nói cho Ayumi bình tĩnh lại.

"Uh, thế nên đi thôi. Chúng ta ko giành ngày cuối cùng này để thổn thức đâu. Bọn mình sẽ đi chơi thật vui", Kudou-kun nhận xét với một nụ cười.

Mọi người dần quên đi nỗi buồn sau 10 phút, khi chúng tôi bước vào rạp xem phim. May mắn là ko có vụ giết người nào trong lúc này. Những kỷ niệm ngày xưa chợt hiện về, tôi nhớ mình đã nhắc nhở Kudou-kun về hình ảnh cậu ấy trong gương, và đó trở thành manh mối cho cậu phá án. Tôi cũng giả vờ ngủ để tựa đầu lên vai cậu ấy. Tôi muốn biết cậu ấy sẽ làm gì khi lúng túng, ko ngờ tôi lại buồn ngủ thật vì bộ phim Kamen Yaiba quá chán. Tôi tỉnh dậy khi bộ phim kết thúc, và đôi má thì ửng hồng khi nhận ra mình đã thiếp đi. Và chàng thám tử nổi tiếng Shinichi Kudou đã đắp áo khoác lên người tôi. Tôi hơi mỉm cười. Mặc dù người cậu ấy chọn là Mouri-san, tôi cũng nên tận hưởng thời gian mà tôi có thể bên cậu ấy. Tôi ngồi thẳng dậy và trả áo khoác cho cậu ấy, lúc những cái tên cuối cùng hiện trên màn ảnh.

"Cảm ơn, Kudou", tôi mỉm cười và thì thầm nhẹ nhàng.

Tôi thấy hình như Kudou cũng có phớt hồng trên má, nhưng tôi quyết định nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là phản xạ ánh sáng. Bộ phim kết thúc, chúng tôi tới tiệm kem, và ra về với một cây kem mỗi đứa, à tất nhein6, trừ Genta-kun. Mọi người đã thức dậy sớm vì chúng tôi nói là sẽ "ra đi". Uhm, dĩ nhein6 là tôi sẽ ra đi, thực sự, nhưng tôi ko nói với ai cả. Tôi đã mua vé máy bay đi Pháp.

Nhóm thám tử nhí quyết định đi công viên giải trí. Ko phải là Công viên Nhiệt Đới, vì nó sẽ đem đến những ký ức ko mong muốn cho Kudou-kun. Tôi bỏ bớt vẻ lạnh lùng hằng ngày, vì đây là lần cuối cùng tôi sống như một đứa trẻ với những kỷ niệm tuổi thơ. Kudou-kun quyết định đi Tàu lượn siêu tốc 3 lần. Ayumi rất thích Kudou, nên cô bé ko phản đối. Tôi cũng vậy, nhưng tôi ko biểu hiện ra ngoài, chỉ lẳng lặng nhún vai thờ ơ. Mitsu gật đầu, nhìn Kudou như đồng ý với thần tượng của mình, còn Genta thì thách đố ai đi tàu mà ko thét lên. Cuối cùng người thét to nhất là cậu ấy, và tất cả chúng tôi cùng bật cười.

Đó là một trong những ngày mà ko ai muốn nó kết thúc. Ko có những người lớn la hét tìm chúng tôi về, như bác Agasa chẳng hạn. Nhưng buồn thay, mỗi ngày đều phải có sự kết thúc. Mặt trời buông xuống sau những dãy nói, để lại trên nền trời những dải mây màu vàng-cam rực rỡ nhưng buồn bã. Kudou-kun nói với mọi người là chúng tôi sẽ có 1 bữa tiệc vào sáng mai. Cậu ta đã lên kế hoạch ngày tiếp theo với bác Agasa.

==Nhà bác Agasa==

"Kudou-kun, cậu biết tớ đã làm xong thuốc giải độc rồi phải ko?", tôi hỏi.

"Cái gì? Xong rồi? Trời ơi, nhìn đây nước Nhật, ngày mai Shinichi Kudou sẽ trở về!", cậu ta thét lên sung sướng.

"Hãy đi nói chuyện với bác Agasa về kế hoạch ngày mai đi, rồi thông báo cho tớ sau", tôi lạnh lùng nói, rồi quay xuống ngôi nhà thứ 2 của mình-tầng hầm, phòng thí nghiệm.

Thực ra thì ko cần cậu ta thông báo, chất giọng oang oang của cậu ấy vọng xuống tận tầng hầm. Họ quyết định sẽ cho mẹ của Edogawa xuất hiện cuối bữa tiệc, gửi lời chào đến mọi người, sau đó dắt chúng tôi đi. Rồi mẹ của Kudou sẽ chở chúng ta vòng vòng quanh Beika, trước khi thả chúng tôi về nhà Kudou- nơi bọn tôi quay lại hình dáng cũ của mình. Bác Agasa và mẹ của Kudou đã mua cho tôi một tủ quần áo chọn từ các tạp chí thời gian, để chắc rằng tôi sẽ ko ném tất cả chúng đi.

Tôi thở dài. Tôi sẽ bí mật đến Paris, khi Kudou trở về với cuộc sống trọn vẹn của cậu ấy. Có lẽ tôi sẽ ở đâu đó trong khách sạn, vài ngày, và khóc, sau đó tôi sẽ bắt đầu lại cuộc sống của mình. Tôi sẽ cắt đứt mọi liên hệ với Shinichi Kudou, cuộc sống tôi sẽ bớt đau đớn hơn khi mỗi nagỳ cậu ấy đều gọi cho tôi để kể về Mouri-san. Tôi sẽ để lại một ghi chú nhỏ về nơi tôi sẽ đi, nhưng chỉ nói nếu cậu ta định đi theo thuyết phục tôi ở lại.

Tôi nhìn vào 2 viên thuốc giải. Nó như đang khóc cùng tôi. Và thực sự, tôi cảm thấy nước mắt mình đang lăn dài.

"Cậu có thể quay lại cuộc sống của cậu, Kudou-kun", tôi thì thầm với chính mình, "Tạm biệt, Shinichi..." Và những giọt nước mắt rơi nhanh hơn bao giờ hết. Những giọt nước mắt đã làm khung cảnh trước mắt tôi nhoè đi, mà tôi lại quên cảnh báo với Kudou là cánh cửa vẫn đang mở, sau khi tôi thầm thì ra lời đó. Cậu ấy đứng sững lại, nhìn tôi với vẻ sốc nặng.


	2. Tạm biệt Khởi hành

**Chap 2: Tạm biệt/Khởi hành**

_**Conan's POV**_

Mắt tôi trợn tròn vì sốc.

Haibara đang khóc, dù thuốc giải độc đã hoàn thành. Tim tôi bắt đầu toạc ra một mảnh nhỏ, khi nhìn thấy cô ấy ở tình trạng này. Cô ấy ko khóc thật to như những cô gái khác. Nước mắt cô ấy chỉ ầng ật nơi khoé mắt, và im lặng chảy trong đôi mắt xanh ngọc. Giống như nó được giữ lại bằng cách nào đó. Haibara ko bao giờ phá vỡ lớp băng mà khóc như vậy, từ ngày tôi gặp cô ấy. Lần duy nhất cô ấy khóc là khi nhớ về chuyện Akemi. Tôi ko biết chuyện gì xảy ra với mình. Nhiều cảm xúc đang  
vây chặt lấy tôi. Điều kế tiếp tôi biết là ôm lấy thân hình nhỏ bé kia, và cố gắng vỗ về cô ấy.

"Kudou-kun, cậu làm gì vậy?", Haibara thì thầm nhẹ nhàng.

"Cậu đang khóc, làm sao để tớ giúp cậu tốt hơn?", tôi hỏi.

"Nó là nước mắt của niềm vui", cô ấy đáp lại với một chút vui vẻ.

Tôi biết cô ấy đang nói dối. Cô không bao giờ nói những điều như vậy. Mặc dù cô ấy nói dối như thế, tôi vẫn ôm cô bé đến khi những giọt nước mắt kia ngừng lại. Haibara đứng dậy, từ từ bước ra cửa. Tôi lẽo đẽo theo sau để chắc rằng cô ấy vẫn ổn và sẽ ko bật khóc khi vào phòng.

" Cảm ơn, Kudou-kun. Tớ phải đi chuẩn bị bữa tối cho bác Agasa đây", cô ấy nói với vẻ hạnh phúc thật sự, đi kèm một nụ cười rộng trên môi.

Tôi ko biết tại sao, nhưng tim tôi như bị rớt mất một nhịp. Huh...? Thật lạ, nó ko thể rung động như vậy trừ khi tôi ở bên cạnh Ran. Tôi đoán là do tôi nhìn thấy cô ấy cười, một nụ cười thật sự. Tôi mắc mắc tại sao cô ấy khóc. Ặc, ko nghĩ nhiều nữa, tôi phải về văn phòng thám tử.

"Hey, Haibara, tớ phải đi bây giờ. Bye", tôi nói to trước khi rời khỏi nhà.

Tôi thức dậy trong tiếng chuông báo thức của đồng hồ. Mí mắt tôi vẫn nặng trĩu, cho đến khi một sự thật ùa vào đầu tôi. Phải, hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng tôi phải sống với thân phận này! Tôi cười toe toét. Kudou Shinichi đã trở lại Nhật Bản! Tôi nhìn quanh nhớ đến cái balô. Ran đã thức, vì tôi ngửi thấy mùi bữa sáng. Tôi thay đồ và đi vào nhà tắm. Tôi nhìn chính mình trong gương. Trong vài tiếng nữa, khi tôi nhìn vào gương lần kế tiếp, thay vì nhìn thấy Edogawa Conan, tôi sẽ nhìn thấy Shinichi Kudou. Tôi lau mặt rồi đi xuống bếp.

"Chào buổi sáng, Conan-kun", Ran mỉm cười

"Chào buổi sáng, Ran-neechan", tôi đáp.

"Conan-kun, chị sẽ nhớ em nhiều lắm. Em giống như em ruột của chị vậy", Ran buồn bã nói.

"Em cũng sẽ rất nhớ chị"

Sau đó tôi bắt đầu dùng bữa sáng do Ran làm. Hey, cậu sẽ ko nhớ Conan nhiều đâu vì tớ sẽ trở lại. Có lẽ tớ sẽ kể cho cậu nghe những gì đã xảy ra. Tôi sẽ quay lại trường trung học Teitan và cuộc sống bình thường của tôi. Mà hình như có gì đó đang cằn nhằn trong tâm trí tôi? Oh yeh, Haibara cũng sẽ trở lại. Mình nên gọi cô ấy là Miyano.

Tại bữa tiệc, khi mẹ Conan đã đến

Buổi tiệc chia tay đã thành công. Nó làm giảm bớt nỗi buồn của mọi người, những người đã quen biết tôi với cái tên Conan. Ran vẫn còn ngân ngấn nước mắt với Ayumi, còn các chú cảnh sát cũng ủ rũ. Ko nghi ngờ gì nữa, họ sẽ mất Conan. Haibara vẫn ở bên cạnh tôi khi mẹ lái xe vào gara nhà bác tiến sỹ. Mọi người ôm lấy tôi và nói tạm biệt. Chỉ có nhóm thám tử nhí và Ran là ôm lấy Haibara. Tôi ko thể nói nếu Haibara thực sự buồn vì phải ra đi. Không dễ dàng để đọc nội tâm cô ấy nhưng những cô gái khác. Cô ấy luôn giữ mọi thứ trên khuôn mặt băng giá, điều đó làm mọi thứ thật khó khăn để nói.

Sau khi đã tạm biệt xong, chúng tôi vào xe và làm theo kế hoạch. Chúng tôi chạy xe vòng quanh Beika và chờ bác Agasa gọi đến. Tôi nhìn sang Haibara, và nhận thấy nỗi buồn của cô ấy. Nó biểu hiện trên gương mặt, nhưng sự kỳ lạ ấy hiện rất rõ trong ánh mắt.

Sao cô ấy lại buồn? Yeh, dĩ nhiên vì cô ấy phải chia tay với những người bạn nhỏ đầu tiên của mình, nhưng cô ấy vẫn có thể gặp lại chúng với tư cách của Shiho Miyano. 5' yên tĩnh bị mẹ tôi phá vỡ.

"Shin-chan, sao con lại ko vui vậy? Con sắp trở lại thành Shinichi Kudou rồi mà", mẹ tôi nói với vẻ hồn nhiên vốn có.

Tôi buộc phải nhe răng ra cười. Không hiểu sao nỗi buồn của Haibara đã lây qua tôi. Tôi đoán cô ấy buồn hoặc lo lắng về những vấn đề khi trở thành một thiếu nữ. Uhm, chính là điều đó! Cô ấy chỉ lo lắng thôi mà! Tôi lại suy nghĩ về việc trở thành Shinichi Kudou. Tâm trí tôi bắt đầu vẽ lên những hình ảnh làm thế nào để kể rõ cho Ran nghe mọi chuyện, mà ko bị giết bởi đòn Karate của cô ấy. Tôi sẽ dẫn Ran lại nhà hàng ngày xưa- nơi cuộc hẹn hò của chúng tôi từng bị gián đoạn bởi 1 vụ án. Hi vọng lần này ko bị cắt ngang bởi 1 vụ giết người khác. Có lẽ việc Haibara nói tôi là cái nam châm hút xác chết- là sự thực !

Ring!Ring!RinG!

"Có, Shinichi Kudou ở đây nè, tôi đang tới", tôi nghe mẹ nói với bác Agasa. Mọi người trong buổi tiệc đã ra về. Bọn nhóc thám tử nhí cố nán lại một chút trước khi rời khỏi.

Đột nhiên, tôi thấy mình nghiêng qua và đè ụp lên người Haibara. Tôi đổ mồ hôi hột vì phong cách lái xe của mẹ. Đúng là phép lạ vì mẹ ít khi nào gặp phải cảnh sát trên đường đi.

Chúng tôi đến nhà bác Agasa, và Haibara xuống tầng hầm để lấy thuốc giải. Tôi đã ko nhận ra một chấm nhỏ có màu sẫm hơn những màu xung quanh trên tấm thảm, một giọt nước mắt đã rơi ở đó. Nó nằm trên con đường Habara xuống phòng thí nghiệm. Nhưng tôi ko để ý, vì đầu tôi còn đang reo hò " Shinichi Kudou đã trở về Nhật". Haibara trở lại cùng 2 viên thuốc khiến niềm vui tôi nhân lên gấp bội. Tôi chộp lấy 1 viên và phóng thẳng tới phòng đã được chuẩn bị sẵn quần áo cho Shinichi Kudou. Tôi nuốt nó và chờ đợi cơn đau đến. Cơ thể tôi nóng dần lên, tim gan như bị xé nát. Và tôi ngất lịm đi.

_**Ai's POV**_

Tôi nhìn thấy Shinichi cầm viên thuốc và chạy nhanh về phòng để uống. Tôi thì cứ từ từ, bởi tôi ko thực sự quan tâm tới việc có trở về hình dạng cũ hay ko.

Cuối cùng, Kudou chỉ muốn về bên cạnh Mouri-san sau một năm chờ đợi giấc mơ thành hiện thực. Tôi thắc mắc những gì sẽ xảy ra trong cuộc sống cậu ấy mà ko có tôi. Dĩ nhiên là giống như trước khi cậu ấy bị đầu độc. Mouri-san sẽ dễ dàng chữa lành những vết thương của cậu ấy khi tôi ra đi- vì đơn giản, tôi chỉ là bạn cậu ta. Shiho Miyano đi Paris sẽ ko là vấn đề gì với cậu ấy cả. Tôi về phòng mình, uống viên thuốc và để sẵn những bộ quần áo. Tôi ko giỏi chịu đau nhiều như Kudou-kun, vì tôi ko thường xuyên dùng thuốc giải để trở lại. Tôi ko thể kềm chế một tiếng thét, và điều cuối cùng tôi nhớ trước khi tôi bất tỉnh chính là kế hoạch đi Paris.

_**Shiho'POV**_

Tôi tỉnh dậy với cơ thể đau ê ẩm. Não tôi vẫn đang xử lý thông tin bằng tốc độ của một con ốc sên. Sau khi nhớ lại những gì đã xảy ra, tôi nhanh chóng mặc bộ váy màu xanh đã được thiết kế sẵn. Tôi nhìn mình trong gương. Nhìn lại tôi- Shiho Miyano. Cuối cùng cũng trở lại bình thường, tôi ko thể ko tự mỉm cười. Tôi đã chờ quá lâu cho điều này, và giở điều duy nhất còn lại chỉ là nỗi buồn. Sau khi đã lấy lại đầy đủ các giác quan, tôi bước khỏi phòng và nhìn thấy Shinichi Kudou đang nhâm nhi tách trà nóng.

"Cuối cùng Miyano cũng tỉnh", lcâu đầu tiên Shinichi Kudou đã nhắc đến tên Miyano.

"Cậu bắt đầu sử dụng cái tên Miyano rồi hả Kudou-kun? Nhanh quá nhỉ", tôi trả lời mỉa mai.

Nhưng cậu ấy ko nghe tôi nói. Tôi có thể đoán rằng đôi mắt cậu ấy đang nghĩ về Mouri-san. Tôi thở dài, nhưng cậu ta cũng chẳng chú ý đến. Tôi nhìn quanh nhưng ko còn ai nữa. Tôi đoán bác Agasa đã xuống tầng hầm, còn mẹ cậu ấy thì ra sân bay để về Mỹ. Tôi cũng nên đi đóng gói hành lý của mình. Nhưng để hành lý của tôi ko bị ai chú ý, tôi cần phải đá Kudou ra khỏi đây mới được. Tôi nhìn lên, giật mình thấy Kudou đang nhìn tôi. Uhm, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ấy nhìn thấy tôi dưới hình dáng của Shiho Miyano.

"Cậu đẹp như Ran vậy. Thậm chí còn đẹp hơn nữa", cậu ấy choáng váng thì thầm.

"Oh, cậu có nghĩ tôi đang được ca ngợi bởi bản thân Hades ko?", tôi nói pha thêm mấy từ mỉa mai.

Kudou-kun đang ngộp trong những quả bóng đỏ hiện trên hai má. Tôi có thể nói rằng cậu ta đang rất bối rối. Tôi mỉm cười với một chút tự mãn, trước khi câu nói ấy lại xé nát tim tôi.

"Cậu đã có vài kế hoạch với Mouri-san rồi chứ?", tôi hỏi, và tim tôi thì run lên với một cơn đau thực sự.

"Không phải bây giờ, tớ nghĩ là tớ sẽ cho cô ấy một sự ngạc nhiên", cậu ấy trả lời với một nụ cười. Nụ cười đó nói rằng nó chỉ giành cho Mouri-san.

"Uhm, vậy nhé, tớ phải về phòng", tôi nói cụt lủn và bước nhanh vào phòng trước khi cậu ta hỏi lý do. Và một lần nữa, tất cả vỡ oà khi tôi úp mặt khóc vào gối. Tôi ko thể trách vì cậu ấy ko yêu tôi. Cậu ấy và Mouri-san đã quen biết nhau từ khi còn là 2 đứa trẻ. Tôi ko thể làm gì được. Tôi hoàn toàn tách rời khỏi họ. Giờ tôi phải đưa họ lại với nhau và biến mất khỏi cuộc sống của họ. Một khi tất cả đã được đóng gói xong, tôi có thể khóc nức nở cho đến khi nào ko còn nước mắt để giành cho cậu ấy và tiếp tục cuộ sống của mình. Tôi ngước lên nhìn từ nơi đang ngồi và kéo rèm cửa sổ. Tôi nhìn ra bầu trời và những tia nắng, tự xoa dịu chính mình. Sẽ ko còn thêm bất cứ người đàn ông nào tôi có thể yêu được nữa. Kudou đã phá vỡ nhà tù giam giữ trái tim tôi và chiếm trọn lấy nó.

Tôi nghe tiếng đóng cửa. Kudou sẽ đến với Mouri-san bây giờ. Tôi cau mày lại một chút trước khi lấy lại bản thân mình, với giọng nói lãnh đạm và gương mặt vô cảm hằng ngày. Tôi kéo cái vali đã chuẩn bị sẵn, và bắt đầu sắp xếp quần áo. Tôi đặt khung hình của chị Akemi dưới đáy để chắc rằng nó ko bị vỡ.Ngoài ra, tôi đã bí mật để 1 tấm hình của Kudou bên dưới hình neechan nhưng ko bao giờ nói với ai. Căn phòng trở về nguyên mẫu như trước khi tôi đến. Sau cùng, tôi lấy cây bút và tờ giấy để viết lá thư chia tay.

Tôi đọc lại lần nữa để chắc rằng nó nói đủ những điều cần nói, rồi đặt nó lên bàn. Kudou-kun sẽ quay lại đây vào chiều nay để kể tôi nghe về những kế hoạch với Mouri-san. Vậy nên, nếu cậu ấy đến với kế hoạch thuyết phục tôi, thì vẫn có thể tìm tôi ở sân bay trước lúc tôi đi. Một giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên mặt và nhỏ xuống tờ giấy. Tôi tự hỏi cậu ấy có biết tại sao tờ giấy này lại có một điểm nhỏ hơi cứng và có nếp nhăn hay ko. Vì lúc cậu ấy đọc được thì giọt nước mắt này cũng đã khô. Những lời chia tay giã cũng đã biến thành sự thật. Trí tuệ của một vị thám tử cũng ko thể theo dõi hết cảm xúc của một người con gái. Tôi mỉm cười nhẹ trước khi rời khỏi nhà và bắt một chiếc taxi.

Đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng chúng ta nói lời tạm biệt, phải ko Shinichi Kudou? Tôi nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ với một chút hi vọng, nhưng ko để nó dâng quá cao, mà chỉ một chút xíu thôi. Nó ko có tác dụng gì, bởi Mouri-san chiếm trọn trái tim cậu ấy 99,9%. Tôi chỉ có 0,01% để cậu ấy nghĩ đến về cái bẫy mà tôi đã giăng ra. Tôi tự hỏi nếu tôi ko thể rời xa cậu...

Shinichi's POV

Tôi đi bộ về nhà sau cuộc gặp với Ran. Nhìn thấy gương mặt ngạc nhiên của Ran cũng tốt y như là nhìn thấy nụ cười của Miyano vậy. Tôi mỉm cười khi nghĩ đến cuộc hẹn hò ngày mai với Ran. Tôi phải đi nói cho Miyano biết, cô ấy là một cô gái- và tất nhiên sẽ chỉ tôi cách nào tốt nhất để làm Ran vui. Thế nên tôi quyết định đến nàh bác Agasa tìm Miyano.

"Hey, Miyano! Cậu có ở đây ko?", tôi la lớn khi bước vào nhà. Tôi có 1 cái chìa khoá riêng.

~~Im lặng~~

Cô ấy chạy đi đâu rùi nhỉ?

"Uả, cháu đang làm gì ở đây vậy Shinichi?", một giọng nói từ phía sau vang lên.

Đó là bác Agasa.

"Bác có thấy Miyano đâu ko?", tôi hỏi với một chút hoảng loạn trong giọng nói.

"Bác đã ko gặp nó từ khi nó quay về hình dạng cũ", ông trả lời.

Sau khi nghe câu trả lời, tôi lao đến phòng Miyano và hi vọng rằng cô ấy chỉ đang ngủ.Tôi cố gắng mở cửa, nhưng nó đã mở sẵn. Một cảm giác lo lắng dâng trong tôi.

Cô ấy luôn khoá cửa phòng.

Tôi đẩy cửa vào chỉ để nhìn thấy một căn phòng trống, và một bức thư trên bàn.

_"Kudou-kun, khi cậu đọc bức thư này, thì tôi đang ở sân bay để đến Paris. Đừng bận tâm đến tìm tôi, trừ khi cậu có thể thuyết phục tôi ở lại. Hãy quên tôi và bắt đầu lại cuộc sống hạnh phúc với Mouri-san nhé. Nhớ nhắc bác Agasa phải ăn ít calo. Nói xin lỗi tất cả mọi người vì tôi đã ra đi mà ko từ biệt. Đừng giận tôi nhé, Kudou._

Shiho Miyano"

Trái tim tôi như bị rách toạc theo kiểu gì mà tôi ko biết nguyên do. Tại sao cô ấy lại đi? Cô ấy ko thể bắt đầu cuộc sống mới ở đây sao? Bằng cách nào mà tôi có thể sống bình yên bên Ran và quên bẵng cô ấy đi được chứ? Có một điểm trên tờ giấy bị nhàu và hơi cứng lại. Nhưng tôi ko để ý vì tôi còn điên đầu cố gằng tìm lý do thuyết phục cô ấy ở lại. Quên việc tìm lý do đã, tôi cần ra sân bay trước khi cô ấy rời đi.

Shiho's POV

Tôi đã đến sân bay trước giờ khởi hành mấy tiếng. Tôi ko di chuyển đi đâu cả. Tôi chỉ ngồi ở đây và cố gắng kiềm chế trái tim mình, nhưng ko thành công. Tôi nghĩ về những gì Kudou-kun đang làm. Dĩ nhiên là đọc thư và quyết định làm theo những gì tôi nói. Cậu đã từng nói là tôi nên tuân theo số mệnh của mình. Và giờ tôi đang làm điều đó, Kudou-kun.

"Miyano", tôi nghe một tiếng hét quen thuộc.

Tôi ko thể tin được. Cậu ấy thực sự đến? Nhưng cậu ấy có đến với một cách để thuyết phục tôi ko? Tôi nghi ngờ về điều đó. Tôi cố gắng tin vào suy nghĩ của mình, nhưng hi vọng của tôi lại lên cao hơn. Tôi đối mặt với cậu ấy.

"Cậu muốn gì nào, Kudou-kun?", tôi hỏi nếu như tôi ko đi.

"Ý cậu là gì? Làm sao mà cậu có thể rời khỏi chúng tôi được? Mọi người đều nhớ cậu! Đội thám tử nhí, bác Agasa, Ran và cả tôi sẽ rất nhớ cậu!", Kudou nói như thét.

Gương mặt tôi trượt dần ra khỏi vẻ băng giá khi nhìn thấy cậu ấy lần nữa, nhưng thình nó đông cứng lại khi cậu ấy nói tên của Mouri-san. Vậy nên, cậu ấy dùng tên cô gái đó để làm lý do thuyết phục tôi ở lại...Lý do tốt đấy Kudou-kun...

" Sửa lại đi, Kudou-kun, mọi người sẽ nhớ Ai Haibara, ko phải Shiho miyano", tôi vặn lại.

""Nhưng cậu đang ở cùng một người- ít nhất thì bác Agasa cũng rất nhớ cậu", cậu nói tiếp tục nói với một chút tuyệt vọng.

"Bác Agasa chưa bao giờ biết đến Shiho Miyano, đội thám tử nhí ko biết đến cô ấy, Ran ko biết. Dĩ nhiên cảcậu hầu như cũng ko quen biết cô ấy...Tất cả đều chỉ biết tôi dưới hình dạng Ai Haibara. Ngoài ra, tôi ko phải đã nói cậu đừng bận tâm tìm tôi, trừ khi cậu có thể thuyết phục tôi ?", tôi quay trở lại.

"Nhưng ít nhất cậu cũng nói tôi biết lý do tại sao cậu đi chứ?", cậu ấy hỏi.

"Tôi ko thể đứng nhìn", tôi nói, và tóc mái đã che khuất một phần gương mặt tôi đi. Tôi nghĩ cũng đến lúc cậu ấy biết.

"Ko thể đứng nhìn những gì?", cậu ấy hỏi, ko có chút đầu mối nào để phán đoán.

"Cậu với Mouri-san", tóc trước mái lại lần nữa che cặp mắt tôi đi.

"Cái gì? Ý cậu có thể là...?", cậu ấy bắt đầu lắp bắp.

Tôi ngẩng đầu lên, để những sợi tóc ko còn che đôi mắt mình nữa, " **Phải, tôi yêu cậu, và tôi ko nói đùa**". Cùng lúc đó, tôi quay lưng đi về cổng vào hành khách, khi tiếng loa sân bay đã kêu gọi lần cuối cùng. Khi tôi đã ngồi trong máy bay, tôi nhìn ra bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ.

_Cuối cùng thì bây giờ cậu cũng biết, và tôi sẽ ko bao giờ biết cảm giác cậu như thế nào, ngay cả khi đó chỉ là tình cảm anh em...tôi sẽ ko bao giờ được biết..._


	3. Cảm giác và Sự tin tưởng

**Chap 3: Cảm giác và Sự tin tưởng**

Tại nhà Shinichi

**_Shinichi's POV_**

Sau khi đánh răng và thay bộ Pijama, tôi lên giường ngủ. Đầu tôi vẫn còn đầy ắp những việc vừa xảy ra cách đây chỉ vài tiếng. Shiho đã đi...Sao tôi lại có cảm giác khác lạ thế này?...Tất cả chỉ còn buồn và...muốn chết được...Cô ấy yêu tôi, và tôi thậm chí còn ko nhận ra điều đó. Tôi đã phải đối mặt với những cách biện bạch cho chính mình. Tôi là một thám tử giỏi, nhưng tôi cực kỳ tồi tệ trong việc cảm nhận người khác. Vậy nên cô ấy đã khóc trong phòng thí nghiệm, khi biết rằng cô ấy sắp rời xa tôi? Cô ấy ko muốn tôi nhớ đến cô ấy. Quên cô ấy và tận hưởng cuộc sống hạnh phúc bên Ran? Bằng cách nào? Bằng cách nào tôi có thể...?...

Tôi thức dậy, nhớ rằng mình đã trở về là Shinichi. Sự vui sướng dâng lên trong tôi. Nhưng ngay sau đó, những việc xảy ra ngày hôm qua lại ùa về choáng hết tâm trí tôi, cùng lúc với các hoạch định của ngày hôm nay. Tôi có một cuộc hẹn hò với Ran!

Phải! Tôi có thể nói với cô ấy những cảm giác của mình giành cho cô.

Tôi thấy như mình đang nhảy múa quanh căn phòng. Nhưng lập tức, một sự hoảng loạn đã níu tôi lại. Shiho đã đi. Shiho...tại sao?

Tôi quyết tâm phải đối mặt với điều này, tôi cần lạc quan lên trong ngày hẹn hò với Ran!

Tôi kéo các giác quan của mình quay về từ Chúa, đi vào phòng tắm và đánh răng. Tôi đã cố gắng để quyết định sẽ kể hết mọi chuyện cho Ran nghe. Tôi có nên ko?

Cô ấy sẽ đánh tôi, sau khi biết tôi đã gặp nguy hiểm, nhưng có thể sẽ khóc khi thấy tôi đã về bình an. Nhưng ko hiểu sao tôi có cảm giác muốn từ bỏ tất cả, khi Shiho rời khỏi từ hôm qua. Tôi cố xua hết mấy ý nghĩ vớ vẩn ấy ra khỏi đầu để chuẩn bị cho cuộc hẹn hò đầu tiên. Nhưng tôi ko nhận ra rằng trong đầu mình đang thét lên một giọng nói nho nhỏ:" Đây ko phải là những gì cậu đang phải làm đâu, SHinichi Kudou"

_**Shiho's POV**_

Tôi nhìn chăm chăm ra ngoài cửa sổ từ căn phòng nhỏ bé mà tôi thuê trong khách sạn. Nó đã giảm xuống được một chút. Tôi ko đủ khả năng thuê một căn phòng lớn trong khách sạn mình yêu thích. Nhưng cũng chẳng hề gì...

Tôi tự hỏi Shinichi đang làm gì giờ này...?Uhm? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mình? Mình bắt đầu gọi cậu ấy là Shinichi từ khi nào vậy? Lý trí tôi ko thể giải thích, nhưng trái tim tôi thì lại biết rất dễ dàng. Đó là sau khi tôi thú nhận với cậu ấy, tôi biết là mình nên gọi cậu ấy là Shinichi, dù rằng cậu ấy vẫn ko phải của tôi.

Tôi vẫn ở trong phòng từ lúc rời khỏi sân bay. Đêm khi tôi đến đây, tôi đã tốn hàng giờ để khóc vì cậu ấy. Tôi ko để xoá cậu ấy khỏi tâm trí mình. Cậu ấy vẫn đang hẹn hò với Mouri-san. Tôi chúc phúc cho cậu ấy, cậu đã có thể sống cuộc sống hạnh phúc của mình. Tôi ra đi, cậu ấy có Mouri-san, cuộc sống bị biến đổi giờ đã quay lại vẻ hoàn hảo ban đầu. Mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo, bây giờ...ngoại trừ tôi. Tôi có thể bắt đầu lại tất cả, nhưng tôi ko thể xoá hết mọi điều tôi đã trải qua. Tôi ngồi lại trên giường với một nỗi thất vọng.

Tổ Chức đã dạy tôi cách kiểm soát cảm xúc rất tốt. Nhưng bây giờ húng ko còn nữa. Tôi ko phải là 1 phần của chúng. Sherry đã biến mất, Ai Haibara cũng đã biến mất, chỉ còn lại một Shiho Miyano đang đau khổ. Tại sao tôi lại để mình rơi vào tình yêu với cậu ấy? Tôi biết rõ đó là vô vọng! Tại sao? Cảm giác này khiến tôi bối rối. Tôi chưa bao giờ nếm thử nó khi còn trong Tổ Chức. Tất cả những gì tôi cảm nhận được trong tổ chức chỉ có tuyệt vọng và đau buồn.

Tôi lại úp mặt vào gối mà khóc. Có thể sau khi làm vậy, tôi sẽ khá hơn. Tôi sẽ cố gắng quên cậu ấy đi trong vài ngày tới.

_**Shinichi's POV**_

" Hey, hey, tớ đang tới đâyyyy!", tôi hét lên với chút khó chịu.

Cậu ko thể nào kiên nhẫn hơn được sao Ran! Nó chỉ là một buổi hẹn thôi mà!..Chờ đã...chỉ là một buổi hẹn? Nó đến từ đâu vậy?...Đây là buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên của mình với Ran mà! Và tôi thì khó chịu? Chuyện gì xảy ra với tôi vậy? Có thể là do tôi thiếu ngủ, lại nghĩ về Shiho. Eh, lại chờ chút đã...Từ lúc nào tôi gọi cô ấy là Shiho thay vì Miyano?

Một tiếng hét lanh lảnh cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của tôi.

"SHINICHIIIIII", Ran la lên.

Tôi vội vàng chạy ra cổng. Chúng tôi quết định đi bộ, vì nhà hàng ko xa lắm.

"Này, Ran", tôi mỉm cười, nụ cười mà bất cứ cô gái nào hâm mộ tôi cũng đều phải chết ngất khi trông thấy.

"SHINICHI, NHANH LÊN, KO SẼ TRỄ MẤT", cô ấy nắm lấy tôi và lôi đi.

Ôi trời, ko phải nghĩa vụ của người đàn ông là dẫn tay người phụ nữ sao? Tôi nhìn lên, chỉ thấy phía sau đầu Ran với mái tóc dài. Tôi mỉm cười tự mãn mà sau đó lại trở thành nụ cười nửa miệng. Tôi đoán là cô ấy đang rất vui mừng.

Còn tôi..? Sao tôi lại ko vui?..Uhm, tôi đang có quá nhiều suy nghĩ. Tôi tự hỏi Shiho đang làm gì? Tôi nhìn lên bầu trời để đoán xem cô ấy đang cảm giác như thế nào. Có thể là đau khổ...Mà có gì đang xảy ra với tôi vậy? Tôi đang hẹn hò với Ran và đầu óc thì nghĩ về Shiho. Tôi lắc đầu,cố xua đi mấy suy nghĩ đó ra khỏi tâm trí tôi để tập trung vào buổi hẹn.

Chúng tôi đã đến nhà hàng, và tôi có một chỗ cho hai người. Tôi đến gần người phục vụ,

"Shinichi Kudou", tôi lịch sự nói với anh ta.

"Kudou, dĩ nhiên, chàng thám tử trung học nổi tiếng! Vừa mới từ Mỹ trở về sau một thời gian phải ko nào? Mọi người đều nói rằng cậu đã chết, nhưng cậu vẫn còn sống! Và tôi đoán, đây là bạn gái của cậu?", người phục vụ hỏi.

Câu hỏi này khiến cho Ran đỏ mặt, nhưng kỳ lạ, tôi lại ko. Tôi nhầm lẫn ư? Tôi có yêu Ran chứ? Tôi bỏ qua những suy nghĩ để trả lời câu hỏi và buộc phải nói một từ " Phải", trong khi chờ đợi anh ta dẫn chúng tôi đến bàn đặt sẵn.

"Đây là menu. Cứ tự nhiên lựa chọn", anh ta nói, rồi bỏ đi. Để lại tôi và Ran một mình.

Xong rồi! Thoải mái quá! Người phục vụ phiền phức và tò mò! Cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể thư giãn để bắt đầu buổi hẹn hò với Ran. Tôi nhìn cô. Cô trông rất rực rỡ. Nhưng cô ấy ko thể cạnh tranh hoàn toàn với vẻ ưa nhìn của Shiho.

Ôi trời ơi, tôi sắp điên rồi. Tôi cần phải chiến đấu với một số suy nghĩ hư hỏng trong đầu. " Mình đang hẹn hò với Ran", tôi lấy hai bàn tay ôm cứng đầu lại. Thực sự tồi tệ, những cơn nhức đầu cứ hoành hành tôi ko nghỉ từ khi Shiho đi. Và bây giờ, nó gần như ko thể chịu đựng nổi nữa.

Ran đang kể tôi nghe về buổi party của Sonoko. Chúng tôi đã dùng xong bữa ăn và hoá đơn ko nhiều lắm, bởi Ran cứ nói suốt. Buổi hẹn hò vẫn khá ổn cho đến bây giờ...Đến khi tôi nhận ra Ran đang khóc, sua khi nói về bữa tiệc...

"Ran, cậu ổn chứ?", tôi hỏi

"Chỉ là tớ hạnh phúc khi cậu quay lại", cô ấy nói giữa những tiếng nức nở.

Tôi đã ngồi sát lại và ôm lấy cô ấy, để vỗ về cho Ran bình tĩnh hơn. Nhưng có vài thứ gì đó khiến tôi cảm thấy ko đúng. Một hình ảnh thoáng qua trong đầu. Đó là Conan ôm Haibara. Hình ảnh ấy đang làm phiền tôi trong lúc tôi vẫn ôm Ran, và nó ám ảnh tôi dai dẳng như một bóng ma.

"Được rồi, đồ ngốc. Tớ sẽ ở đây mà", tôi trả lời dịu dàng.

"Shinichi, đừng bao giờ rời xa tớ lần nữa!", cô oà khóc.

Những từ này có thể khiến tôi cảm thấy mình sung sướng như một ông vua cách đây vài tháng trước, nhưng hôm nay nó lại như cắt vào tim tôi. Nó nhắc tôi nhớ đến Shiho đã ra đi, lời cuối cùng cô ấy nói lại xuất hiện trong đầu tôi, " Phải, tôi yêu cậu, và tôi không đùa". Nó là cả một nỗi đau đớn khi cô nói lên điều đó. Tôi ko biết tại sao khi cô ấy ra đi, trái tim tôi lại bị tổn thương rất nhiều. Bây giờ Ran đã ngừng khóc và đang ngả đầu trong vòng tay tôi. Tôi đột ngột đứng lên, và chắc chắn rằng Ran sẽ ko ngã khi tôi di chuyển, tôi đặt tiền trên hoá đơn và buộc phải đối mặt với Ran.

"Ran, tớ vừa nhớ ra là tớ cần làm chút chuyện. Tạm biệt cậu"

Tôi chạy ra khỏi nhà hàng với con đường nào nhanh nhất về nhà. Cơn đau đầu đã áp đảo được tôi. Khi tôi về đến nhà, tôi cố gắng chạy về phòng mình bằng cách nào nhanh nhất, và tôi đổ sụp trên giường trong mệt mỏi, hiểu rằng tôi đã ko thể nào thoát khỏi những cảm giác này được nữa.

Tôi thức dậy và nhớ lại những gì xảy ra hôm qua. Tôi nhìn ra cửa sổ, rồi nhìn đồng hồ. Chỉ mới 1 sáng. Những kỷ niệm chợt ùa về sau khi tôi áp trán mình lên bề mặt của tấm kính cửa sổ.

Tại sao Shiho luôn ở trong tâm trí tôi? Kể cả khi tôi bên cạnh Ran, cô ấy cũng vẫn nằm trong đầu tôi, khiến suy nghĩ tôi lộn xộn cả lên. Shiho là gì đối với tôi?

Shiho..cô ấy là bạn tôi..người bạn tốt nhất...có thể giống như bạn gái của tôi vậy? Tôi nhìn lại tất cả những gì xảy ra trong đầu mình từ lúc cô ấy ra đi. Tôi cảm thấy rất buồn khi nhớ đến hình ảnh cô ấy ở sân bay. Trái tim tôi như bị ai đó xé nát khi tôi ôm Ran vào lòng, bới nó nhắc tôi nhớ đến những gì tôi đã làm cho Haibara.

Tôi buồn vì sự ra đi của cô ấy. Tôi ko cách nào dứt cô ấy ra khỏi tâm trí mình. Cơn đau đầu hành hạ tôi từ khi cô ấy đi. Tôi đã cảm thấy khó chịu với Ran. Tôi thậm chí còn ko đỏ mặt khi người bồi bàn nói rằng Ran là bạn gái của tôi. Tôi nhớ tim tôi đã lỡ mất một nhịp khi cô ấy mỉm cười với tôi, lúc tôi còn là Conan. Cuối cùng, tôi xâu chuỗi mọi thứ lại với nhau. Có thể là tôi cũng giống như Shiho?...Sửa lại một chút, là tôi yêu Shiho? Bây giờ thì câu trả lời đã đến ko một chút do dự. Tôi yêu Shiho. Và cô ấy thì đã ra đi.

Cô ấy đang ở Paris, chắc chắn là trong một khách sạn gần sân bay. Cô ấy ko có khả năng đi quá xa. Rất dễ để tìm cô ấy thôi. Và với suy nghĩ đó, tôi quên béng đang là nửa đêm, bật dậy khỏi giường và phóng thẳng đến sân bay, mua vé chuyến bay kế tiếp đến Paris

_**Shiho's POV**_

Tôi vẫn chưa quên được cậu ta. Tôi đã cấy cậu ta quá sâu trong tim mình. Tôi đứng dậy, thay quần áo để ra ngoài kiếm chút gì ăn. Gần đây có một quán cafe. Cậu ấy luôn ở trong tim tôi. Không cách nào tôi có thể yêu thêm ai khác. Nhưng tôi luôn có thể bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới ở nơi khác.

Tôi ngồi xuống một chỗ trống, ở khu vực ngoài trời của quán cafe. Tôi ko nghĩ ra mình sẽ gọi món gì trong một lúc. Tôi vẫn tự hỏi giờ này cậu ấy đang làm gì.. Tôi chợt dừng lại khi thấy một cái bóng đi ngang qua, và dừng lại. Người đó kéo ghế ngồi cạnh tôi. Tôi hơi khó chịu, ngước lên định bảo họ đi chỗ khác.

Nhưng tôi lập tức quên bẵng ý định đó khi nhận ra đó là ai. Đó là một người...không khác gì Shinichi Kudou.

"Hi, Shiho", Shinichi nói với giọng phấn khởi.

Tôi thấy sốc khi nghe cậu ấy gọi tên tôi thẳng đuột như thể quen miệng từ lâu. Không ai trên đời này gọi tôi là Shiho, trừ chị Akemi của tôi. Tôi quyết định chơi môt trò ú tim với cậu ấy để tìm hiểu lý do sao cậu ta lại ở đây- bằng cách ko gọi cậu ấy là Shinichi.

" Sao cậu ở đây, Kudou-kun?"

"Tôi đã tìm được lý do để cậu quay về Nhật, nhưng trước khi nói, đưa tôi về phòng cậu ở khách sạn, nơi chúng ta hoàn toàn có không gian riêng tư", cậu ấy đáp lại, giơ tay ra và vẫn giữ trên môi nụ cười được đóng dấu nhãn hiệu của Mouri-san.

Tôi tự hỏi sao cậu lại cười với tôi nụ cười chỉ giành riêng cho Mouri-san. Tôi nhún vai, cậu ta nắm lấy tay tôi và tôi đứng dậy. Sau khi dẫn cậu ấy đến phòng mình ở khách sạn, tôi thờ ơ, " Vậy lý do là...?"

Trước khi cậu ấy mở miệng nói, cậu ta đi dò xét khắp phòng. Gối của tôi vẫn còn hơi ẩm một chút vì nước mắt, nhưng dĩ nhiên nó ko ướt sũng. Điều tiếp theo tôi biết là mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt cậu ấy. Cậu ấy đặt ngón tay trỏ dưới cằm tôi, để tôi phải ngẩng lên nhìn vào mặt cậu ấy.

Mặt đối mặt.

"Lý do vì...", cậu ấy thì thầm nhưng lại tự cắt ngang, khi đôi môi cậu ấy chạm vào môi tôi. Hơi thở cậu hơi gấp gáp, đôi môi lạnh ấy cứ ngạo nghễ chiếm lấy bờ môi tôi và giữ yên mấy giây, trước khi rời khỏi đó để kết thúc câu nói của mình, " Tôi yêu em"

Tôi vẫn còn đang choáng váng. Người tôi đông cứng lại và tim tôi thì đóng băng. Tôi ko thể hiểu nổi những gì đang xảy ra và tôi cũng ko tin nổi điều gì vừa xảy ra. Shinichi hôn tôi. Cậu ấy quyết định chọn tôi thay vì Mouri-san. Tôi tự hỏi nếu cậu ấy lừa tôi thì cậu ta sẽ được gì, do đó, một kế hoạch nổ trong đầu tôi.

"Xin lỗi, Kudou-kun. Tôi đã quên cậu. Cậu nên đến sớm hơn", tôi lạnh lùng nói với một nụ cười nửa miệng.

Chữ "SOCK" được in bự trên gương mặt cậu ấy. Nỗi buồn tràn lên đôi mắt cậu ấy. Tôi ko thể giữ mọi thứ quá lâu. Tôi mỉm cười, và sau đó thì bật cười thành tiếng. Cậu ấy giật mình, ngẩng lên nhìn tôi. Biểu hiện của cậu ấy chia rõ rệt thành hai nửa khi nghe tiếng cười của tôi. Một nửa buồn và một nửa vui.

" Có phải em...?", câu nói của cậu ấy lại bị cắt đứt nửa chừng, khi tôi nhón chân lên chút xíu và chạm môi vào đôi môi cậu ấy.

" Anh thực sự thất vọng hả, Shinichi?", tôi buông rơi nụ hôn bằng một câu hỏi.

" Sao em phải gạt tôi?", biểu hiện lần này của cậu ấy là pha trộn giữa nhầm lẫn và niềm vui, khi tôi đáp trả nụ hôn của cậu ấy.

*****END*****


End file.
